Fil:Phénix-Marco/@comment-26575165-20171216174518/@comment-26575165-20171222105708
"Donc du coup, l'argument d'être dans les grands pouvoirs n'est pas un plus par rapport à ceux qui n'y sont pas cités expressément." Jtai répondu que oui pour moi et non selon toi. Hors, jusqu a maintenant rien ne démontre que tu ais raison. Alors pour moi ça serait bien plus logique étant donné qu on parle des 3 plus grandes puissances du monde one piece et d un composant de l une d entre elle.... Dans ton cas il faudrait que yonkou = super pouvoir. Sauf que jte le redis, il n y a rien qui le démontre non plus. Mais de toute façon ça sert à rien de continuer là dessus car oui au final cet argument doit être mêlé à un ensemble et qu il est contestable. C est bien pr ça que je ne cesse de dire que ce sont des arguments qui m appartiennent avec d autres. "par ailleurs, les Empereurs ne sont pas UNE PUISSANCE mais QUATRE PUISSANCES RIVALES dans les faits : Big Mom voulait écraser les 3 autres, Kaido voulait tuer BB, Shanks considérait BB comme un ennemi... bref ce n'est pas UNE PUISSANCE mais QUATRE." 4 puissances rivales je ne dis pas le contraire. Cependant il n'est pas dit qu un empereur représente 1 pouvoir ms plutot que le groupe des empereurs en représente un. Après de savoir si 1 = 4, toi et moi on a notre propre avis, on en sait rien de manière absolu. "Que Marco ait été confirmé dans un databook comme ayant affronté les Amiraux d'égal-à-égal à Marineford, c'est un fait." Ce qui est aussi un fait, c est qu un databook relate un évènement tel quel, hors on en a déjà discuté...le à Marineford montre bien pour moi qu on est ds la description et non une révélation d'une vérité, c est mon avis. De plus, tu as bien vu lors de ce débat que tout le monde n'interprêtait pas "se battre d'égal à égal" comme une égalité absolu. Il se trouve que je le disais avant même de remette en cause l'interprêtation du Sbs qui est la votre. "Que Barbe Blanche était l'Homme le Plus Fort du Monde à son apogée, c'est un fait." Celui qui tape le plus fort, est il forcément vainqueur dans un combat onepiecien ? Regarde luffy qui a été hs avt de finir Doflamingo. Le plus fort d'un point de vue hiérarchique ? Jveux bien mais pour l'instant c'est une interprêtation comme une autre. "Que Kaido soit décrit dans le manga, comme invincible en 1 VS 1, c'est un fait aussi." Ben jle considère limite immortel lui pour le coup... "Ce que Baggy dit de Barbe Blanche, c'est aussi noir sur blanc dans le manga." Oui il dit que barbe blanche a combattut seul, gold d roger (ya meme les virgules pr distinguer le seul) et non pas comme vs l avez interpreté "seul bb a combattu a egalité Roger" En tt cas, si c est bien la trad mangafox qui est la plus fiable. "Nos visions de l'équilibre, que ce soit la tienne ou la mienne, ce ne sont pas des faits. Notre vision des 3 pouvoirs, ce ne sont pas des faits." Non certes mais ce qui est un fait et qui n a pas d importance pr toi, pour moi reflète qd même une chose importante : Seconds = composante d un pouvoir (et là encore je le répète, c'est un élément à prendre avec d'autres, je n'affirme rien). "Outre que ce soit un manga de pirates, les Empereurs sont les acteurs de l'âge d'Or de la Piraterie (même si l'âge évolue) : âge d'Or de la Piraterie, pas de la Marine "encore" L âge d or est un évènement dans le monde de one pièce. Et le monde de one pièce n est pas peuplé que de pirates... Ça ne justifie pas non plus à mes yeux que tous sont des Dieux ou sont à part. Alors qu' on a vu du coté pirate : Roger,shiki,bb Coté marine : Garp, sengoku, (Kong ds le QG). Et en plus on a sûrement vu qu un extrait. Bref pr moi, ça a l air + ou - kif kif, pas de quoi sur-élever les empereurs. "Dernier exemple de "rêve" : ta théorie sur l'éveil des FDD, pourquoi pas mais dans ta théorie même, tu mets (donc Katakuri ne l'aurait pas ou ne l'utilise pas) comme si tu avais besoin de te justifier à toi-même ta vision des rapports de force, vraiment, je ne comprends pas!" Je savais que t allais m en parler... Depuis le temps, jla connais cette tactique déstabilisatrice du phénix ;) (humour) Je n essayais pas de justifier les rapports de force mais plutôt la théorie que j émets. Jtexplique, je post ma théorie sauf que sur le moment en la relisant, je trouve moi même des contre arguments à celle ci. Et encore après jme dis : "ah ms peut être que katakuri ne peut pas le faire ou etc..). Et donc effectivement, j essaye de justifier ma théorie afin de rendre la version la faisable possible (et par la même occasion éviter à répondre à ces contre arguments dont j'ai déjà une réponse possible pour ma part). Une justification n est pas une contradiction... Concernant ma manière de raisonner : J ai l impression que tu te persuades toi même des choses sur moi. Alors que du debut a la fin de Marineford, j ai toujours eu ce même ressentit du manga. "Moi, je base mon avis sur ce que je vois dans le manga et quand il n'y a pas assez, je comble avec mon imagination et mes espérances mais en restant dans les limites de ce qu'il a été avancé." Ben pareil, mon ressenti que j ai depuis le début, ressenti qui n a pas changé concernant les amiraux ou autres.. depuis mon inscription ici. C est clairement un faux proces que tu me fais là ^^ Pr ce qui est des nuances, ne t ais je pas dit qu oda dissimule tout, dc qu elles en deviennent presque légitimes pour moi ? En ce qui me concerne, je crois qu'elle me mèneront au plus près de sa vérité. Car il y a de fortes chances qu'Oda soit un grand manipulateur, un très grand malin, il hype comme pas possible les yonkous et le voilà qui en ridiculise une tt au long. Je crois qu il vous a vendu tellement de rêves que vous ne parvenez à vous y défaire..mais c'est mon avis. Il valorise tout ces persos et c est vrai que c est beau (à ce propos aujourd'hui je viens de voir un topic qui relate une interview d'Oda qui sous entendrait que les supernovaes, qd ils ont été imaginés (dont law), ne joueraient pas des super rôles). Qu'on soit clair, ce n'est pas une insulte, c'est une perception que j'ai (et là je ne parle pas de tes avis, faits qui seraient imaginaires) et c'est ma conviction personnelle encore aujourd'hui. Tout comme vous êtes sûre des superpuissances des yonkous. Comparé à ce que tu penses de moi et je le regrette. Moi je vois des faits de votre part mais rien qui démontre sans équivoque, incontestablement votre version. Par ailleurs, vous nuancez tout autant. Parce que qd on contre argumente ou on nuance, ça veut dire qu on n est mal honnête ? Nan franchement.... Qd il y a des contres arguments ou des preuves je suis le 1er à les entendre, a prendre en compte le manga, a reclamer la vrai traduction du manga (ancien topic), dernièrement le débat sur le haki à distance. Pr moi c était très étrange que perospero hakifie son bonbon sans le toucher. Ben finalement jme dis que c'est sûrement le cas. Tant qu un fait est discutable, peut être justifié autrement ou qu une nuance peut être justifié, ben ce n est pas triché ou contourner. C est avoir une vision ou une interprétation différente, c est tout. J ai l impression que tu ne respectes pas trop ça avec moi, en me disant que tout ce que je dis ou presque, c est mes rêves qui s expriment ou mon irréalisme, les rêves que je veux concrétiser. C est vraiment pas cool, ça me déçoit beaucoup venant de toi, j espérais qu au moins on respecterait nos avis respectifs. Ce qui est en tt cas, est le cas pour moi même si tu n'en pense pas moins. On a toujours été extremement opposé et pourtant je respect totalement ton avis, ne le remets pas en cause et je n'en ai jamais cherche la provenance, ou même analyser le suivi de tes analyses, avis pour remettre en cause tes raisonnements. J ai aimé nos débats malgré que j ai été un bon con** par le passé et j'en suis encore désolé car fut un temps où je ne savait pas assez prendre du recul, que je prenais trop au sérieux les faits du manga. Hors je me suis rendu compte, en étant dans la même situation que c'était effectivement une question de point de vue, d'interprêtation. Et que donc à partir de là, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de bannir un avis comme ça (je t'avouerais que j'en ai mis du temps). Bref c'est qd même marrant cette opposition chient-chat dans nos débats, j ai envie de dire.. Quelque part, c'est grâce à toi en partie que j'ai pu développer autant mon analyse, ma vision, qu'on a pu discuter passionément de one piece même si on était toujours en désaccord ou presque etc Après c'est comme ça... ne crois pas, j'aime bien le personnage marco, c'est juste que j'ai une certaine vision et je ne vais pas l'épargner sous prétexte que je l'aime bien (oui tu dois rire là). Enfin par rapport à nos réactions respectives, Je pense que tout les 2, on a dut faire des concessions (même si elles peuvent paraître minime), ou on a dut revoir à la hausse des persos etc car des deux côtés il y a un jour des arguments en bétons. Par exemple, avant je refusais catégoriquement un second au même niveau qu'un amiral. Puis voilà, j'en suis venu à me dire encore aujourd'hui, que le meilleur second doit être à ce niveau. Bref c'est un exemple parmis d'autres mais vu qu'on parle de seconds voilà. Ou encore Ace ou finalement maintenant j'ai des doutes sur sa résistance et donc sur le débat affrontement "Ace - Doflamingo". Alors qu'avant j'étais catégorique sur Ace. Je crois qu'il y a une chose que tu doit savoir sur moi (avant de me juger comme tu l'as fais :/ ) : Si la preuve n est pas IRRÉFUTABLE alors oui je privillègerait mon avis, mon ressenti (à savoir celui que j ai depuis le début et que je revendique ici depuis mon inscription), ce que je crois. Qui ensuite sera pousser à l analyse. J insiste depuis le début du manga, je ne vois pas un pirate forcément supérieur a un marine. C est aussi pour ça que je fais peu de grosses concessions en général. On en revient à ce que je te disais : 0 preuves irréfutables dans les 2 camps (le tien et le mien)... Oda ne cacherait il pas tout ? À l heure actuelle je crois possible votre version bien que...tu m as compris...